


I will take care of you, da?

by Izzyfrizzy808



Series: I will help, da? [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfrizzy808/pseuds/Izzyfrizzy808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader finds out she's pregnant and tells her boyfriend, America, and he takes off after beating her withen in inch of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will take care of you, da?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friend mallory who often cosplays as Russia and is always there for me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friend+mallory+who+often+cosplays+as+Russia+and+is+always+there+for+me).



Alfred threw one last punch to the pregnant teen in front of him and grimaced at the blood that covered his hands. He ran as fast as he could away from the crime, she had told him that she was pregnant with his child. The happiness in her eyes disgusted him.

*Flashback*

(F/N) threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek gently.

"Hey Alfie.... guess what..."

"what is dudette?"

"I'm pregnant! Oh, aren't you ecstatic?!" Alfred's expression clouded. Her excitement died down.  
"A-alfie?"

"Y-You're happy about this?!?" He suddenely yelled and swung at her. She fell backwards to avoid the punch.  
"You're fucking excited about that.... that...-"

"Baby Alfred!! MY fucking baby! If you have a problem with that then just leave!"

"You little bitch!" He began beating her. She guarded her stomach the best she could. 

*End of flashback*

Purple eyes watched the bloodied girl lay there, barely breathing, through the window. He carefully creeped into the house and pulled his pink scarf abit tighter around his neck. His silver hair was tousled and wet by the cold wind and snow outside. He picked up the girl and cradeled her in his arms. Her bloodied face contorted in pain, her eyes fluttered slightly and she let out a pained groan. 

"Don't vorry sunflower... Ivan vill take care of you, da?"


End file.
